Jasper Alphabet
by Demigod-05
Summary: Jason and Piper A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z!
1. A

_A is for Ambush._

Piper and Annabeth were shooting arrows at dummies in the arena both bored out of their minds. Well one was bored and the other was worried. They had woken up to the horn blowing and by the time they got outside half the camp was gone fighting an ambush.

Annabeth had found Piper standing in the arena with Jason "You stay here you'll be safe." he had told her. "I don't want to stay here cooped up all day. Let me fight." she replied back. Jason chuckled and kissed her forehead before running to catch up with the others. Leaving Piper staring dumbfounded at were he once stood

She was wearing pajamas and armor over it. Annabeth rolled her eyes sometimes she wondered if Percy and Piper were secretly related. They had this stange obsession with the color blue and dressed in one size to big clothes and of course the p.j's and armor thing. Which looked pretty cute on both of them.

When Jason left Annabeth offered to spar with Piper but she had refused and finally they decided to kill the dummies.

_3 hours later_

Piper tapped her foot impatiently she was waiting almost 3 hours for Jason to return home. "Are you sure they'll be alright?" Piper asked Annabeth for the 100th time.

"Pipes they'll be fine come let's get our minds off them by watching some movies or something. What do you say and will you stop tapping your foot-thank you ?" Annabeth asked

.Piper blushed "I'm ADHD I can't stand still." she muttered and followed Annabeth out of the arena to the Big House.

The camp was so quiet with a lot of them out to fight the ambush. A few young kids ran around climbing trees and playing while a few slightly older kids trained. She waved halfheartedly at Leo who was going down to his cabin. "I don't see why we aren't allowed to help." Piper said stubbornly."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and threw an arm around Piper "Your just like a miniature version of me." she chuckled. "And ,come on Piper they are fine they've had quests that last weeks, they've fought in wars not to mention the two of them defeated _Gaea _and they returned home unharmed. What's a small ambush gonna do to them?." she said confidently.

"Besides they are children of the big three there is never a fight that Percy can't win." she added wistfully.

"I guess you're right. But seriously aren't you even the slightest bit worried about Percy.?"

"Oh Piper I'm always worried about Percy, when he's in a battle or not. He has a terrible knack of getting into unwanted trouble" Annabeth said pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

They both stepped into the Big House but stopped mid-way to the sound of Percy whooping. They turned to grin at each other "What did I tell ya." Annabeth said smirking and with that they both dashed to meet their friends and boyfriends.

Piper ran past about 50 campers to find Jason clutching his arm she gasped and immediately went mommy mode"Oh Jase are you alright, You got gash on your arm oh gods, do you need ambrosia oh why am I even asking I'll get you ambrosia." she rambled and turned around scanning for a Will Solace.

Jason grabbed her wrist and carefully spun her around "Pipes I'm fine,I'm fine." he said coolly. Piper caressed his face and kissed him hard and after about a full minute she broke the kiss. "I'm sorry it's just that-you see I was very worried about you and-." she was cut off by Jason kissing her again.

He pulled back with a smirk the size of Hades "What?" Piper asked him suspiciously.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking that maybe I should get ambushed more often." he said chuckling.

"Ha Ha Ha-no." Piper stated sarcastically and she slapped his arm lightly and Jason winced in pain. "Sorry, sorry let's take you to the infirmary." She said kissing lightly.

As she dragged him off to the infirmary he couldn't stop the stupid grin from coming on his face. 'Ambushes are awesome!'

**So tell me you like? I actually find this one pretty cute. And yes I know it is very short... very very short I'm sorry it's a working progress.**

**If you have any suggestions for the letter B tell PM me or leave a review :).**

**I got this idea from an episode of Terra Nova not exactly sure which one though... ooh wait before I forget for all the jasper fans out there watch the music video for beautiful soul by Jesse McCartney and tell me how you like it here's the link if you want It is soooo jasper.**

******(watch?v=053MLJ3BFyQ)** here it is ta-da. Peace out

**-demigod05 :D**


	2. B

_B is for Bets_

"Are you serious ?" Jason groaned as Piper face-palmed. They were out on their date to Starbucks and found Percy and Leo hiding not so subtly under their table.

Piper was at the brink of slapping them . "Guys what the fu-." she started "Piper Lily MClean watch that tongue of yours!" Percy said in an upset parent voice

Jason touched Piper's arm lightly and gave her the 'I got this look.'

"Alright then, What do you think you freakin' lunatics are doing here, on _our _date?" Jason asked glaring at the hard. "Well you see we wanted some star bucks... thingy's so we came here and... and-" Leo ranted. "We already called this table!" Percy declared cutting him off.

Piper stared at them hard "Perseus Jackson don't lie to me.." she threatened " OK, fine we made a bet about who was paying for your meal." Leo said pouting at them

"I said Jason would pay 'cause he's a ladies man and Percy said Piper would pay 'cause she doesn't like being a damsel in distress." he finished earning 3 thumps on his head.

"Dude why did you tell them that now they will tell Annabeth and I promised her not to make anymore ridiculous bets." Percy groaned. "Wait what about if we both pay like share the fee then what happen?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Well it's not like that was going to happen but we said if you both pay then we give each of you 5 bucks." Percy said. Jason and Piper exchanged glances at each other a smirk forming on their faces.

"Come on Jason let's share the fee I could use 5 bucks." Piper said as she took $3 from Jason and $3 from her own wallet and went to go get some cookies and hot chocolate.

"What? No! Piper you can't do that it's not fair!" Percy and Leo cried after her. "Humph Leo you idiot why did you tell her that!" Percy whined

"I didn't tell her you did." Leo whined back. Piper came back with 4 cookies she handed one to Jason and tossed the other to at Percy and Leo. "We're expecting 5 bucks boys." she said.

Sighing the two boys dug into their pockets and gave both Jason and Piper $5 mumbling to each other about how they should have found better hiding spots.

"I hope you two learned a lesson about making stupid bets, betting is not smart and I don't want to see anymore of it." Piper lectured. "Yes Ma'am" they said trudging out of the store

"Finally they're gone." Jason said wrapping an arm around Piper. "I can finally kiss you in peace." he said leaning to kiss her. Not even a minute later they broke apart to the sound of cheering.

They both leaned over to look out the window and guess what the found. Percy jumping up and down while Leo had a deep scowl on his face while he handed a triumphant Percy $10.

When they press their faces against the window Piper and Jason looked at them with an eyebrow raised. They glanced at each other and yelled "Run!".

Piper chuckled. "I bet Percy is gonna win the next bet." she said turning around to smirk at Jason. "Your sooo on." he replies smirking as well. "5 bucks." she suggested.

Jason stood up and reached for Piper's hand "Only one way to find out." he said and they both dashed out and followed Percy and Leo.

And well let's just say Piper and Percy both earned another 5 bucks that day.

**Disclaimer don't own HoO or Starbucks... though I wish I did...**

**Soo you like it =)?**

**did you watch the music video that I left in the first chapter tell me tell me? What did you think do you agree with me? :D**

**Pweeeease weave a weview pwettey pwease.**

**give me some idea's for the letter C I really Appreciate your input!**

**So leave a review pleeease i beg of you ;D**

**your friend... maybe**

**demigod05.**


	3. C

**Ok before you read this chapter I want to thank everyone who gave me suggestions for the letter C. Thank YOU! BUt I could only choose 1 idea so. Drum roll please...**

_C is for Carnival games_ **(****Thank you Potato Jam 7 :D)**

"Give me another go." Jason said slapping another $5 bill on the table.

"NO! That's enough Jason your going to waste all your money on this stupid game." Piper scolded snatching the $5 off the table.

Jason shook his head "Sorry babe, I have no idea what I was doing. I just couldn't stop." Piper stroked his hand gently "Look your not the only one who sucks at this game I saved one extra dart just in case you go overboard...and you did."

She aimed the dart at a balloon and shot 4 balloons popped at once. "Congratulations you get to choose any stuffed animal." The host said winking at Piper.

Jason and Piper glanced at each other both had their jaw dropped as Piper reached out to get the gigantic penguin stuffy. She turned and smiled at him sheepishly "He-he that was just beginners luck come on let's try some different game.".

She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the 'Whack-a-mole' "Here" she said handing Jason 5 bucks," let's play one on one." She walked over to one of the seats and picked up a hammer. "Come on Jase."

"Umm yeah we would like to player." Jason said

"What do they think we're going to steal this thing." Piper asked shaking her head and gesturing to the chain attached to the hammer. "Come on let's play."

"Alright and 3..2...1... whack-the-mole." Jason an d Piper whacked like mad-man until the moles stopped coming up. "See told you I didn't win-" Piper started.

"-you young lady are the winner of whack-a-mole." said the hostess. Piper stifled a giggle as she took her giant marsh mellow stuffy "Well once again beginners luck. Why don't we try one more time..."

_ :]_:D_:P_:]_:)_:P_:D_=)_:)_:D_:)_:P_:D_:)_:P_:D_:)_:D_:)_:P_:D_:)_:P_:D_ =)_:)_:D_:)_:P_:D_:)_:P_:D_=)_:)_:D_:)_:P_:D_:)_:P_:D_=)_:)_:D_:)_:P_:D_

"Alright folks this young lady is the winner of ring toss!"

"OK maybe I am just really good at these games." Piper said leaning against her new gigantic stuffed pikachu. "Yeah you are... let's put all these in the trunk." Jason said gesturing to all her stuffy's. "We can go on a ride after if you want." he said grabbing a few animals.

" You know you didn't have to keep proving to me that it's just beginners luck. I can handle the fact that my girlfriend is awesome." Jason said kissing her forehead while putting

Piper chuckled "Come on baby let's go on a ride." He said spinning her around.

"Ooh how about the Ferris wheel we can see the fireworks from up there!" Piper sighed.

She grabbed Jason's arm "Come on Jase there's no line let's hurry". She Was running so fast Jason was tripping over his feet to catch up with her.

She handed the Ferris wheel conductor two tickets and dragged Jason inside. "Ok I must warn you this is one of the most boring rides at the carnival but it is romantic." She said whispering the last part.

Jason grabbed Piper's waist and pulled her closer to himself. "So Pipes I hear you like romantic things."

They stopped at the top of the wheel just as the fireworks started and Jason leaned and kissed Piper. Fireworks were blasting in the background but they kept their lips in sync They pulled away breathing hard as the fireworks died down a bit.

"I love you Pipes."

"I love you too Jason."

"Hey, Pipes?"

"What?"

"Could you tell Leo and Percy that _I _won those stuffed animals for you."

*Face Palm.

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO :/**

**Ta Da :) I liked it. I'm going for funny and cute and hopefully in other chapter's a bit fluffy. But tell me how you like it. :D**

**Any idea's for the letter D?**

**Leave a review.**

**-Your cookie monster**

**Demigod05**


End file.
